TT Getting to Know You
by Firewalker711
Summary: This scene happens after Raven and B.B. actually start to get serious. It's here for the first time, that Raven reveals how she was conceived. You also realize the horror that Arella must've gone through. And you wonder why Raven is so to-herself, and complex?


T.T. Getting to Know You

On this particular occasion, B.B. and Raven decided to relax on the rooftop of the tower, after a rough day of crime fighting. As the sun began to set over the bay, Raven found herself scooting a little closer to B. feeling as his arm slid across her back.  
"Uh, Gar. Can I ask you something?" More than willing to talk, B.B. smiled and said,  
"Sure. . . What do ya wanna know?"  
"I know you said you're parents had drowned when you were a kid. But. . .have you ever gone back? You know, to the spot where they were buried?" Not expecting to be confronted with that question, he was momentarily at a loss of words. Gradually Raven watched as the smile disappeared, and a very downhearted expression crossed over his face. Slowly his head began to shake.  
"No. . .I've never gone back. And I probably never will. I was close to my mom, you know? And to go back there after all these years? I don't think I could handle it." Giving him a nod, Raven replied,  
"I know. . . I've never gone back to Azarath, either. At least, since Trigon tried to take over. I don't know if my mother's still alive, or if my world is still in tact." Putting her head down, Raven added, "And truthfully. . .I don't want to know." Giving her a very sober gaze, B.B. wavered rather nervously then asked,  
"Raven. . .I wasn't going to ask you this. . .But since this is conversation getting so deep, I can't help it."  
"What?"  
"Well. . .Trigon. I mean. . .he's so totally ugly, and really creepy. What could your mother have possibly seen in that guy?" Caught off guard, Raven looked away and  
whispered, "She didn't see anything. My mother was deceived." Giving her a rather shocked gaze, Beastboy asked.  
"Deceived? How?" Beginning to grow more and more uncomfortable Raven timidly stated, "I've never told anyone about this before. . ."  
Realizing he might've sought too much information, B.B. quickly replied, "Well. . .If you aren't ready to talk about it now, I'll under-. . ."  
"No. . ." she gently cut off. Now looking sideways at the concerned expression on his face, she gave him a tender gaze, then replied, "I want to tell you. . ."  
As she distantly stared straight ahead, B.B. could see that she was trying to come up with an appropriate explanation. "A long time ago when she was around my age, my mother ran away. From what I gather, her parents were cold and abusive toward her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She was lonely and desperate, and just wanted someone to love her. Her desire led her to a cult, unknown to her, where the followers took her in, and made her feel special for the first time in her life. There was one member in particular, the leader, a man, who was tall, riveting, and very handsome. He swept my mother off her feet, and made her feel adored and appreciated. So much so. . .that in no time at all they were married. But it wasn't until a few days after their marriage was consummated, that he revealed his true demonic form to my mother. But by then, it was too late. I had already been conceived."  
Now B.B. noticed how the look on Ravens face grew deeply troubled. "My mother was horrified, and devastated. Not only had she'd been abused and abandoned, but used by the worst evil ever. And the worse part of it is, that in the beginning, she wanted to kill herself while carrying me." Feeling his stomach flip over from that shocking statement, B.B. watched as Raven's head lowered with shame. "Not that I blame her. I think I would've done the same thing if I thought I were carrying a monster."  
"But you're not a monster, Raven." Beastboy replied, desperately trying to ease her surfacing pain. "You're completely normal!" Now he watched as her head cocked, and her eyes widened, as though to imply he were stupid.  
"Ok. . .You might have some of his traits. . .But you chose to use them for good, not for evil! Which makes you nothing like him!" he insisted, forcing her to look into his eyes. Giving her a very firm expression, he added, "And frankly, I've never met your mother, but she must be very pretty. Because. . .you're so beautiful, Raven." he whispered, gently caressing the side of her face. "On the inside, and out."  
Overwhelmed by his heartfelt words, Raven fought with all she had not to cry.  
"And lucky. . ." she replied, giving him a weak smile. "Lucky to have you in my life."


End file.
